mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Military
The Military is a gathering of all branches of a nation's defense. Background The U.S. military consists of the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force (formally United States Army Air Forces), and Coast Guard. The President of the United States is the military's Commander and Chief, and helps form military policy with the U.S. Department of Defense. Mafia II In Mafia II, two nations' military forces are present; The Italian Army and the United States Army. Other military personnel and equipment are encountered in various parts of the game. World War II In The Old Country, the United States and Italian Armies are seen in battle, then in Home Sweet Home, you can see the United States Army Air Forces as their planes are flying over Empire Bay. Throughout the 1940s segment of the game you can see NPCs dressed in military uniforms around the city as well. Vito Scaletta joined the military, or more specifically the U.S. Army and the 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 82nd Airborne Division, during World War II, so he did not have to spend time in prison. Jimmy also encounters the military during the mission GAI 353 Military Truck Theft in the DLC Jimmy's Vendetta. Notable Servicemen *Vito Scaletta (US Army) *Harry Marsden (US Army) *Corporal (US Army) *Private Williams (US Army) *Billy Barnes (US Army) *Berto Grossano (US Army) Radio Recruitment Ad Mafia III Mafia III takes place during the height of the Vietnam War and the turmoil surrounding it at home in the United States. The Tet Offensive, one of the largest military campaigns of the war, was launched on January 30, 1968, just prior to the events of the game. Many characters in the game served in the military, including in World War II, the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. Stones Unturned The Stones Unturned DLC introduces Aldridge's Mercenaries, an organization made up of Cuban, Russian, and other foreign nationals working for Connor Aldridge. The DLC also makes minor references to the Soviet and Cuban military, as well as the Cold War and Cuban Missile Crisis. Notable Servicemen World War II *Father James (US Army) *Vito Scaletta (US Army) *Hollis Dupree (US Navy) Korean War *Artie Higgins (US Army) *Hollis Dupree (US Navy) Vietnam War *Lincoln Clay (US Army) *John Donovan (CIA operative) *Mitch "M.J." Decosta (US Army) *Connor Aldridge (CIA operative) *Oscar (US Army) Foreign Military *Horatio Balmana (Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces) *Reuben Paez (Cuban Revolutionary Armed Forces) Trivia *Father James Ballard's old unit, the 614th Tank Destroyer Battalion, was a real unit of the United States Army, active from 1942 to 1946. The battalion participated in the Northern France, Rhineland, Ardennes-Alsace and Central Europe campaigns. Ballard was part of C Company's 3rd Platoon, which was the first all-black U.S. Army unit to receive a Distinguished Unit Citation. *The 223rd Infantry Regiment, which Lincoln Clay was assigned to in Vietnam, was a real unit with the US Army's 40th Infantry Division. However, it was disbanded on 1 July 1954 and never saw combat in Vietnam. *The 504th Parachute Infantry Regiment, which Vito Scaletta served with in World War II, was and is a real unit with the U.S. Army's 82nd Airborne Division. Nicknamed the "Devils in Baggy Pants" by a German officer, the 504th saw combat in Sicily, Italy, Anzio, the Netherlands, Belgium and Germany. Mafia II Gallery The Old Country 5.jpg|American soldiers Sicilian Military.png|Italian soldiers GAI 353 Military Truck Theft 2.jpg|Military in Jimmy's Vendetta US Soldier 1.png|American soldier in Empire Bay US Soldier 2.png|American soldier in Empire Bay Vito Scaletta (Mafia II) 05.jpg|Vito Scaletta in Army Fatigues The Old Country 3.jpg|Vito Scaletta as a U.S. soldier firing an MG42 Walter Military.png|Walter military GAI 353 Military Truck.jpg|GAI transport vehicle Italian Military Truck 2.png|Italian transport vehicle Sherman M4A1.png|Sherman tank Wespe.png|German Wespe US Army Ad.png|U.S. Army poster US Army Ad 2.png|U.S. Army poster Mafia III Gallery Lincoln Clay 07.png|Lincoln Clay in Vietnam Lincoln Clay 08.jpg|Lincoln and John Donovan in Vietnam Father James 3.jpg|Father James in WWII 223rd Logo.jpg|Lincoln's 223rd Infantry patch GAI 353 Military.jpg|GAI 353 military vehicle Aircraft Crash Site.jpg|Crashed Military cargo plane in Stones Unturned Helicopter.jpg|Military helicopter in Stones Unturned Uncle Sam Poster.jpg|Uncle Sam poster Mafia III Clothing 04.jpg|Lincoln in full Army gear Mafia III Clothing 05.jpg|Lincoln in his Army field jacket and dog tags Mafia III Clothing 03.jpg|Lincoln in his Army vest and dog tags Mafia III Clothing 26.jpg|Lincoln in his jungle camo outfit Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Military Category:Featured Articles